coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8555 (16th January 2015)
Plot Kirk and Beth return from honeymoon in Cyprus at the Sutherlands' donkey sanctuary. Michael wakes up in hospital. Gail explains they’re waiting for his test results. He wants to know where Gavin is. Nick tells Leanne she can take the next day off but she wants to supervise the bistro refurbishment. Gavin isn't responding to Nick's texts about cover at the bistro or Michael's messages to him. Sally enjoys the sight of Carla snapping at Alya over amending her diary appointments. Michael is told he is discharged but he and Gail choose to wait for the results. Audrey offers to go round to Gavin's flat. Luke worries about how he will get along with Liam. Kevin laments an unsuccessful singles night at The Flying Horse. Steph hears that Michael can't be contacted and offers to find him. Roy hears about Carla's reluctance to accept her award. Yasmeen informs Roy that she’ll be supervising his community service as he’ll be working at the Community Centre. Anna’s scathing that the punishment doesn't fit the crime. Realising Gavin is at home but refusing to answer the door, Steph shouts through the letterbox that she’s not leaving until he lets her in. Roy lectures Carla about accepting the award. Gavin finally opens up and admits he was planning to do a runner. Dev shows Mary and Julie photographs of some children in a football team in Mumbai he's sponsoring. Mary is moved though Julie has her mind on more mundane matters. Beth and Kirk are late back at work after dinnertime sex and are warned by Carla. She gets Alya to admit her faults and tells her she has to stand up to the staff. To get back at Sally's back-biting, Carla accepts the awards invitation and tells the staff they'll be accompanying her to the do. Luke buys Liam a football as a present. Michelle makes an arrangement to meet Hamish Young at the Rovers, although Steve is due back. Tony admits to Michelle he’s gone into business with Tracy and has yet to tell Liz. Showing Steph his passport, Gavin tells her he’s not who he said he was but that his real name is Andrew Carver. The Doctor tells Michael his results are bad... Cast Regular cast *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Michael Rodwell - Les Dennis *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Asha Alahan - Tanisha Gorey *Aadi Alahan - Zennon Ditchett *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Steph Britton - Tisha Merry *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Carla Connor - Alison King *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Luke Britton - Dean Fagan *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Tony Stewart - Terence Maynard *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Andy Carver - Oliver Farnworth Guest cast *Doctor - Amanda Ryan Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and hallway *Websters' Auto Centre *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Just Nick's *Roy's Rolls *Weatherfield General - Corridor, treatment room and Doctor's consulting room *Flat 3, 9 Cheapstow Road - Exterior hallway, hallway, living room/kitchen and bedroom Notes *Audrey Roberts (Sue Nicholls) is credited twice in error. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Michael waits for his test results; Gavin gives Steph a shock when she finally gets him to talk to her; and Luke nervously prepares for his outing with Maria and Liam. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,510,000 viewers (12th place). Category:2015 episodes